The investigators propose to create a portable educational program addressed to the prevention, detection, and management of neonatal respiratory distress syndrome. This program will be designed to be appropriate for all health professionals whose activities relate to this health problem. Three (one urban, one rural, and one mixed) currently serving as referral centers in Michigan's regionalized system of perinatal care will serve as the dissemination centers for educational materials to eight primary hospitals in its own region. The educational program will be designed to be applied in ay location in the United states and thus will not depend on local factors for its implementation. Use of lectures, seminars, or any teaching modality which requires the physical presence of an instructor is specifically excluded. The investigators will demonstrate the value of their educational program in improving health care for the neonate by assessing the impact of the program on perinatal mortality statistics in the affected regions.